Posh New Girl
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: Sam has left Amity Park six years ago for reasons unknown. Now a new girl has arrived. please read and review thank you :


**Posh new Girl**

_Hope you like this story I have no idea how I came up with it but please reply and tell me what you think thank you . I don't own Danny phantom or the song sweet revenge, And I can feel you love you._

"I don't feel like it tucker things have been harder since Sam left"

"Dude you can't live in denial forever! Sam left because her parents wanted her to, we don't know why but it definitely wasn't your fault" Tucker said trying to cheer me up, but I still hadn't got over my best friend ,and the only girl I loved, leaving six years ago.

We just sat silently on the steps outside Tuckers house, then a black limousine pulled up on the side and behind it was a beautiful girl who looked about our age, we were twenty, she was riding a black horse, which had a star centred between its eyes, the girl rode with grace upon the horse, she was wearing a slim back dress, and black combat boots on her feet she also wore her hair down it was shoulder length.

The she suddenly turned, and looked over to where me and Tuck where sitting, her violet eyes glittered, as they met mine, and in an instant we disconnected, when two quite elderly people stepped out the limousine she, she looked over to them, and was signalled to go over there, she started to get off the horse, but she was struggling a bit, she was about to fall, so I jumped up, and caught her and our eyes were locked so I settled her down on the floor but our eyes never left the others.

She looked down "Thank you, maybe I'll see you around" She blushed slightly. She looked so cute when she blushed.

"I'd love to see you again, and I'm sure we will" she then giggled, and I started blushing, as Tucker was still sitting on the step, wolf whistling.

"Madame, we have to get to our new house, you have your lessons, you must learn…I've always hated this town" The elderly woman said, quite calm, and quite like she was royalty.

"I better go. It's a pleasure meeting you" She seemed to speak like the woman, that had called her but her voice sounded, so sweet ,and innocent, she slowly walked away, holding onto her horses rein, she walked with her back completely straight, and her head high, she must have had practice to walk like that for years.

"Brilliant dude! You didn't even lose your pants this time. Sooo when you going to meet her again?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Do you think I should help them with their luggage?"

He shrugged, and then I ran off trying to find her. Eventually I did, she turned round and then I lost all my words, as I gazed upon her, except this time I was able to get a full examine off her .she was so beautiful it was unbelievable, no way would she go for a klutz like me…Wait when did I start having a crush on this girl, I haven't crushed on anyone but Sam, so why was I suddenly getting feelings for this girl I've never met.

"Hey! Would you like help unpacking?" I was gasping out of my mouth.

"(laugh) did you always skip gym class, when you were a kid? And Yeah I'd love some help?"

"Great so… err, I was going to a concert tonight, it's only down the road, but it's really cool even though it's a Goth club, but totally the coolest rock songs ever are I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"I think I could try and get out of the house somehow. I always find ways, and if I don't I'll just climb out, either way it always work, they never suspect a thing" She whispered, pointing at the man and woman.

I smiled at her, and she returned it, and then I just started carrying the boxes, we finally arrived at the house, but I was shocked because it looked dead familiar.

"I used to live, here it hasn't changed one bit this place, but I guess I have"

She looked down, then she lifted her head up again, and her eyes were filled with tears, she just stared at the house eventually a tear did stream down her face. I put the box down and went over to here holding here close. She looked up at me, and we ended up in a kiss. But eventually we had to break away.

"I apologise, for breaking down like that, it's just this place brings back memories"

"What memories, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll tell you tonight, when I meet you at seven at my house wait at the door for me okay!"

She then left me, after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

_Seven o'clock_

"Hey! Guess you managed to get out you look amazing" I gazed at her. Her raven hair reached her shoulders, with a silver butterfly clip on the right side of her face, to keep her fringe away from her eyes; she also wore silver and purple skull earrings with a long black dress reaching her kneecaps.

"Yeah they let me go for once" she giggled "So how are we going to get there? We can't go on night star, she must be exhausted from the journey here" she looked at me, my face must have said that I was confused "it's my horse"

"Oh right! Well I got to your house with my motorbike, so I guess we'll use that"

Her face seemed a bit scared about it, but she accepted the helmet and climbed on, holding tight around my waist.

We started driving, and her grip became tighter, and her head just laid on me. When we got there, I helped her off, and we stared into each over eyes, and started to lean in for a kiss.

"You Dude! I thought you weren't going out tonight? Did that gal persuade you to?" Shouted, a going to be dead techno geek when I get hold of him.

"I think we should get inside before I freeze to death" she shivered her words out.

"Here you can have this, and yeah, I think we should get inside before it gets too crowded" I said handing her my jacket.

We walked inside I heard Tucker shouting behind us "Oh Ya! Leave your best friend, for some chick!"

I just kept on walking inside to the pounding music.

Did you see that I was hurt?

Did you know that you had left me crying there?

Now I'm holding all you words close till you feel this pain too

But you live on so unaware

While I thought somehow this hate would heal me

But this hate is never ending and it's only killing me

Oh sweet revenge you've lied again

I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek

Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free

Maybe you've been wounded too

Maybe all this is yourself protection

All the hurts you thought were hidden

Are the one now hurting me?

So who will make the pattern end?

I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek

Forgive you, the only thing I want to live I'm ready to

Break these chains

Won't see this through

'Cause setting you free means my freedom too

I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I see

Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free

"Okay random song popped up there h?" she smirked.

"Yeah! I guess so?"

"You know what song I've got in my head?"

"No! What?"

If the heart is always searching, Can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own Dreams can't take the place of loving you, There's got to be a million reasons why it's you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love's alright, When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the long will I be waiting, to be with you againGonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can. I can't take a day without you here, You're the light that makes my darkness you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love 's alright,When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the and more, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high, And it's all because you're by my you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love's alright, When you're right here by my I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just got to let you know, I never wanna let you look me in the tell me that you love 's alright,When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the

"That one," she laughed "When I look in your eyes by Jonas Brothers" she then looked at the stage "Actually I wouldn't expect them to play this!"

"Oh well! The worlds full of surprise. Eh?"

_Okay I don't own when I look in your eyes either but I still hope you enjoyed this story it's an old story but in the next chapter there is a load of surprises._


End file.
